Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an additive manufacturing system.
Discussion of the Prior Art
Additive Manufacturing
Additive manufacturing or 3-dimensional printing is an additive process of laying down successive layers of different shapes to form a three-dimensional solid object shape. Additive manufacturing is useful for: rapid-prototyping, localized manufacturing, distributed manufacturing, and/or mass customization in research, industrial, domestic, and/or hobbyist use.
Problem
There exists in the art of additive manufacturing a need for enhanced quality control.